


Character quotes I guess

by KamemylTeaSaiyan



Category: Afternoon Tea - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Additional Character Tags to be Added, F/F, basically a shitpost, quotes I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamemylTeaSaiyan/pseuds/KamemylTeaSaiyan
Summary: Gee willikers batman this is pretty much just an extension of my quote blog isn’t it





	1. Chapter 1

Mache, pulling up to a McDonalds: Hello, quiet life?  
Kamemyl: Quiet life machine broke  
Mache: understandable, enjoy what’s left of your life


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before chief

**Mache**: Hey Vega!

**Mache and Kamemyl**: *kiss*

**Everyone**: Awwww

**Queen Vega**: Step back I think I’m gonna VOMIT


End file.
